


Theology 101

by pyropinkfish



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Gen, M/M, professor michael, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just had to write a trashy college au drabble. I had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theology 101

**Author's Note:**

> Here on tumblr http://protectedbythepeacock.tumblr.com/post/96587133086/ayyyeeeeeee-malex-college-au
> 
> I made my friend send me that ask. 
> 
> Open to other requests btw, I caught up to everything but one.

Lost.

So lost— if it wasn't for the fact the school name's logo was plastered on every building, Alex would have been wondering if he was even on the right campus. Seriously, where the hell was Bowman Hall? Why did his dorm have to be twenty minutes away in walking distance to even the Student Center? Was Theology even that important to go to? Sure, society is centered around religion and most cultures are formed from religion, so did he really have to know more about it than that? No. This was stupid and if he couldn't find himself on this terribly faded map that he found on the ground, he would walk back to his dorm and just lay there. Ethan wouldn't mind, since he already left for his class. 

Just as he was about to turn on the street, students rushing by in hurry to their afternoon class, he caught the eye of someone. Someone tall, with dark hair and who looked like the only one here who knew where he was going. He was probably a senior. With no hesitation, Alex hurried up to catch his arm, tapping the back of his forearm to gain the attention he needed. When the man turned around, he could feel the breath leaving his chest. Stunning cold eyes narrowed to greeted him, lips pursed and his head was cocked to the side. "Do you know where Bowman is?" Alex showed no intimidation, no attraction. He was just a lost boy who wanted to go to class.

"Yes, I am heading there now. I can accompany you." This mystery man declared. The blond's eyes scanned over him, admiring in a quick glance of his nicely tucked in light blue shirt and pressed pants, a dark leather coat that was oddly out of place for the heat. Alex didn't think much more about it, or even the fact he carried a briefcase. The impression he got was a business major, there were a ton of them. As for him though, he was an undecided, simply trying to take the basic core classes. Including those annoying humanity credits. 

"Cool, I'm lost. Its a big campus— you Theology 314B; Professor Michael Angelus?" He had to shuffle the papers in his folder, putting away his map to pull his schedule out. The man furrowed his eyebrows and leaned over to look at the papers. "I am the instructor." Alex paled. He looked too young to be the professor. After all, he was attractive, weren't college professors supposed to be old and wrinkly and not even up to date with technology, let alone someone young and handsome.

"You look surprised?"

"Well yeah, you're good look—" God, he couldn't just think about his words before he spoke? He cut himself off, stumbling for the proper words to cover his mistake, to explain he wasn't hitting on him, but Michael didn't seem to mind. Actually, he smiled. A real, light hearted smirk. One that he wore while he ushered the blond along by his shoulder. It would be an interesting semester to say the least.


End file.
